A Troubled Vacation
by 12MSutcliffe
Summary: A dumb story when the SCV cast is sucked into a Prague holiday by Ivy Valentine. Set in the modern world. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! So before I begin, Zwei has a few words:**

**"Right, so this sort is really cheesy and it made me throw up. (Precaution) Also malissachainsaw does not own soul calibur, or any of the characters.**

**WHERE'S MY SISTER?!**

**"Damn you Patroklos..." (Followed by punching, fighting and a sarcastic Viola standing there and sniggering. "Dogs...")**

ZWEI and Viola were standing outside the arcade...hotel...resturant...thing. The whole SCV cast had booked a week at this fancy hotel in Prague, as suggested by Ivy Valentine, and payed by ZWEI. It was a 5star hotel with everything a man (or a woman) could dream of. Bars open 24/7, free access to everywhere, pools, a beach right across the street down a cliff, arcades, free buffet breakfasts every morning, and so on. It was a dream. Obviously it wasn't cheap, so ZWEI had stolen Siegfrieds credit card, and he was blissfully unaware. Siegfried had tons of money because if Hildes royalty, but stealing hers was impossible because her room in the citadel in Germany was always guarded by Gerhilde, Siegrune and Salia. Hilde didn't like Salia very much because she was a bit careless like a dumb blonde (even though she's not blonde) and she fancied Siegfried. (Yes i read her page on the SC wiki) But she had to consider the safety of her stuff against a minor fangirling bitch so she decided to take Salia along.

"ZWEI, where is everybody?" Viola murmured after setting down her crystal ball. They stood outside their hotel, with their bags. ZWEI didn't need one as EIN carried everything and Viola could just teleport stuff to any place any time with her orb, but anyway she carried a purple shoulder bag.

"Those dogs are just late. I bet Patroklos sent them on a journey again to kill Tira and find Pyrrha. You know what he's like." ZWEI sniggered. After saying that, a blue Ford Fiesta parked up and out stepped Patroklos in his 2P costume from SCV, but you couldn't notice because of his smug look on his face followed by a snobby smirk that made Zwei gag and Viola facepalm, accidentally hitting herself in the face with her orb. Patroklos held out his hand from the passenger seat and out crept Pyrrha, frantically staring about. "You sure Tira isn't here?" She cautiously asked Pat.

Pat nodded before leaping out the way after the alarm-thingy went off in a black Bugatti Veyron(Did I spell that right?) followed by an aggrivated "get out of the way!" as the car hastily parked. Out marched Hilde and Siegfried followed by Tira, who looked like she was gagging.

"It's bad enough having to give you a lift, now we have to deal with bloody idiots in the middle of the road?!" Hilde yelled down Tira's ear. Tira screamed and switched to her emo...um I mean gloomy side again and screeched "SHUT IT I HAVE ENOUGH PAIN DEALING WITH THAT WENCH!" pointing at Pyrrha as she hid behind Patroklos. She was clearly visible because of her bright blue backpack with little heart keychains on. Pat had a simple black mini-suitcase, similar to Siegfried. Hilde then realised she forgot something. Well two things as she rushed to the car.

"Salia, hurry up!" She shouted as she opened the right hand side back seat to reveal her spear, sword, bag and other needless snobby stuff to try and make her look rich.

"Sorry, but you locked me in Miss Von Kr..."

"Just carry these..." Hilde interrupted shoving numerous bags in Salias arms as she stumbled backwards. "Serves that bitch right." Hilde sniggered.

After about five minutes a car of some speedy sort rushed up as if the driver was drunk, almost running over the stumbling Salia. All you could hear was the screech of the tires and worried cries of "Maxi, stop! I just ate and I feel sick!" From Xiba as he vomited, just missing Leixias shoes. Leixias squirmed and the second they parked she dashed out and ran as far as she could, leaving poor Xiba to carry her heavy pink backpack filled with jewellery, makeup and worthless girly stuff. Xiba just had a simple satchel tied around Three Karmas. "Where's Natsu?" Leixia asked Maxi, and all of a sudden crushing him out of thin air appeared Natsu, carrying a orange handbag. Maxi struggled to get up and ended up stumbling on poor Xiba, making all Leixias flimsy jewellry spill from her bag. Natsu could only laugh as Xiba ran to the corner to throw up again, but Maxi scolded her and Natsu sulked and walked off to Leixia, who was screaming at Xiba for throwing up on her jewellry.

From a distance Siegfried, Hilde, Zwei, and Viola could only hear the screaming voice of the angry japanese pirate, making Viola facepalm again but was careful not to hit herself with her orb like last time.

About 10 minutes later a shady looking van parked up and out crept Aeon (lizardman) along with Cervantes, Ivy, and Astaroth.

"Goodness, can't you clean out that filthy van of yours?!" Ivy screamed at Cervantes.

"Good lord, I'm proud I disowned you early..." Cervantes retaliated, shooting a bullet in the air that Ivy caught with her sword, and coiling it around until it broke in two. Ivy smirked and proudly crept up to the hotel and stood on a bench.

**So, that's the first chapter! it will be updated as soon as I can, so please review! (Don't worry, I'll add other characters later, and maybe some again from SC4.)**

**Siegfried: malissachainsaw, wheres my credit card?**

**ZWEI *mouths "tell him nothing, it was eaten by fluffy kittens" and runs away***

**Siegfried: But fluffy kitties are so cute! *picks up kitten and hugs it.***

**malissachainsaw: wtf**

**Xiba *vomits***


	2. Chapter 2

to me

UNFINISHED Hey guys! So here is the next chapter! :) here I guess we introduce more characters (most drunk) and others are still here obz (also some drunk). Enjoy! :)  
Ivy's heels clicked and clacked on the wooden bench as she tried not to lose her balance. After finally supporting herself, she tried for everyone's attention, which failed due to the screams from drunken idiots so before speaking she gave up and got back down.

The hotel opened in exactly 1hour.

Most of them were drinking bottles of beer (obz except Viola as she never shuts up about wine) they had saved earlier, and some had quickly gotten drunk.

Really drunk.

Maxi was probably the most. He was drunk before when they were parking up but more beer led to him not being able to stand without stumbling.

"Arise soldier, you drunken fool." Hilde remarked with a disgusted look. She couldn't say she was clean though because her, Siegfried and Zwei were smoking. Maxi could only stand when Zwei saw after his 5th attempt he was hopeless and hoisted him up, leaving him to fall into a lamp-post. Leixia was sneering at the sight of her "role model mentor with nice hair" as he always quoted in such a state. Natsu and Xiba couldn't stop laughing, but that was one thing Maxi COULD focus on.

He gave them the angry drunk look.

Yes.

That look only possible after around 5 drinks.

"You kidssss think youeeeeer gettin' away wif' murder but ima gonna get me 'ands on you an'..." He was cut off by his sudden urge to vomit as he ran to the nearest dustbin around the corner.  
Obviously due to the last chapter Xiba laughed.

Viola had set up on a bench a fortune telling booth and had stolen Hildes hat from Salias bags from her 2P SCV costume and was using it as a money dish. Leixia had come up first.

"Please tell me I'm still beautiful when I'm 30..." She hissed under her breath.

"I see..." Viola muttered under her breath."

"Yes?"

"A lady..."

"Go on... (Yay!)"

"With a cracked, dry and pimple-ridden face due to the application of too much makeup." Leixias face screwed up and then appeared extremely worried and ran off to Natsu for a mirror and makeup remover, because hers had spilled when Xiba fell over before.

"Heh. At least theirs no wine in her face yet..." ZWEI laughed to Hilde and Siegfried before he became wide-eyed at Ivy at Violas last fortune.  
"I foresee... A lady of many talents, and if the utmost beauty of 32..."

She began. "Hmm, interesting..." Ivy muttered.

"Proceed please."

"... In a raging battle with a pirate holding a gun, shooting at her.."

"Cervantes..."

"And killing her. Cervantes then revives Soul Edge to its upmost power and engulfes the country of Britian (oh no I'm British :S) in blazing fires." "..."ivy was speechless but then lunged to attack Viola, before Siegfried could help her. Ivy had struck Quattor Orbis, causing it to lose its beautiful purple shine. Siegfried had arrived at that moment and carried Ivy away the way a fireman would. "Fiend! How rude!" Ivy tried to retaliate but Siegfried held her tight and threw her down on the ground before giving her an icy glare and walking away for another cigarette. "Viola!" ZWEI shouted and ran to Viola who was holding a book. ZWEI couldn't read it because it was in some sort of "ancient code" he had never seen. "It's in French, dumbass." Viola hissed and continued reading, murmuring the words under her breath. "Si votre boule de cristal a perdu toute couleur, tenir fermement pendant 10 secondes. si cela échoue, vous êtes foutus..." She read aloud, calling forth Quattor Orbis. "What's that book?" ZWEI asked. "Quattor Orbis' instruction manual... It came with because I preordered version 1.25484889837740095736354..." And so begins another Viola speech.  
So I hoped you guys liked that! Sorry for it being rushed but this weekend I haven't had a lot of time ad I didn't want to keep you guys waiting... Please follow favourite review and do your usual stuff. Please request new stuff xxx next chapter will be going into the hotel.(and possibly more drunken idiots and high Schwarzwind members)


End file.
